Deuil
by Olivia Weyr de Telgara
Summary: Elle leva les yeux vers la place vide de son amant et senti une boule se former au creux de son estomac...


**Deuil**

_Et me revoilà avec un nouveau one shot écrit sur mes rares jours de congé, mais l'idée me trottait dans la tête. Il se passe courant saison 7 mais pas de gros spoiler dans la fic. Voilà bonne lecture. _

* * *

Elle leva les yeux vers la place vide de son amant et senti une boule se former au creux de son estomac. Elle ne comprenait pas, elle n'arrivait pas a comprendre pourquoi. Cela faisait un bon mois maintenant. Et la foulée des événements et des sentiments la torturait. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, elle avait donc fait la seule chose qu'elle maitrisait, travailler. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment les regards compatissants du personnel qu'elle ne connaissait pas hormis de vue. Pas plus qu'elle n'avait aimé ceux de McGee, Abby et Ducky. Seul Gibbs avait été une constante, même si elle voyait la tristesse dans son regard, et les regards furtifs en direction du bureau vide du jeune italien. Elle se leva brusquement et attrapa ses affaires sous le regard plein d'incompréhension de McGee, et celui plus confiant de Gibbs. Quittant le bâtiment d'un pas déterminé, elle monta à bord de la voiture de Tony qu'elle lui avait emprunté ce matin. Et démarra avec brusquerie. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle avait prit cette voiture, peut être dans l'espoir vain de faire changer les choses, peut-être l'envie de détruire celle voiture auquel il tenait tant… Arrivant au pied de son immeuble elle quitta la voiture et referma brusquement la porte laissant les clefs sur le contact, puis monta quatre à quatre les marches jusqu'au sixième étage. Elle entra dans l'appartement, hésitante, plus très sûre de ses choix. Sa détermination sembla s'être envolée en passant le battant. L'appartement… leur appartement était désormais trop froid, trop silencieux. Le souvenir des rires lui remonta comme un fantôme hantant le cosy cinq pièces qu'ils avaient choisi ensemble. Le cœur battant, les mains moites, elle parcourra l'espace qui la séparait de la chambre du fond, le sol silencieux dont la moquette étouffait chacun de ses pas. La vision qu'elle eut lui fit monter les larmes mais elle les ravala et observa les lieux. Il était là dans le rocking-chair, prostré. Dans la chambre de bébé, rien n'avait bougé, tout était tel qu'ils l'avaient laissé en partant à l'hôpital. Le choc des émotions fut violent dans son esprit pourtant elle n'en laissa voir aucune quand il releva les yeux vers elle. Elle pouvait voir son chagrin, sa douleur, et les larmes séchées striant son visage fatigué. Et soudain ses émotions se mirent en retrait pour laisser paraitre la colère.

« Retourne au travail, Ziva !

-Non. Je veux savoir pourquoi tu nous fais ça ?

-Et qu'est ce que je fais d'après toi ?

-Tu laisses tout s'effondrer. Elle est morte, tu ne changeras pas ça !

-Tu l'as porté pendant sept mois et regarde toi ! Tu es tellement indifférente ! J'ai l'impression que tu n'en as rien à faire ! Tu ne voulais pas de ce bébé ! » S'indigna-t-il les yeux s'embrumant de regret.

Il se souvenait être tombé amoureux de cette femme forte et solide, avec la curiosité de savoir ce qui se cachait sous ce masque. Mais aujourd'hui, il avait la sensation d'avoir devant lui l'assassin du Mossad qu'il avait rencontré la première fois. Froide, sans cœur, calculatrice. Pourtant elle était là devant lui. Magnifique, portant encore ses rondeurs de grossesse avec fierté, fière comme elle l'avait toujours été. La colère grondant dans son regard noir.

-C'était peut être vrai ! Au début ! Tes paroles me mettent tellement en colère !

-En colère ! Tu te fous de moi !

-C'est vrai je ne voulais pas de ce bébé, mais au fil des mois j'avais appris à l'aimer à travers toi. Quand le médecin ma l'a posé sur le ventre, ce que j'ai ressenti… C'était tellement… Je n'ai même pas de mot pour le décrire. Et à chaque fois que je passe devant un miroir, chacune de mes formes me rappelle notre enfant.

-T'as pas l'air si affecté que ça !

-Quoi ? Tu veux quoi ? Que je pleure ?

-Ca serait déjà un début ! »

Elle était furieuse et lui aussi, Tony avait laissé fuir le chagrin remplacé par une colère dévastatrice. Tellement aveuglé par ses sentiments, il n'avait pas comprit qu'elle aussi souffrait en silence. Leur petite fille, Chira, leur bébé. Elle était morte peu après sa naissance, de complications à la suite du rouage de coups qu'avait subi Ziva et qui avait entrainé l'accouchement prématuré de la jeune femme. Même ici, en Amérique, dans sa nouvelle vie, le Mossad et son père ne la laissait pas tranquille. Elle laissa échapper un soupir de frustration devant les reproches de son compagnon, le seul homme qu'elle avait vraiment laissé entrer dans sa vie. Et c'est cet homme là qui la blessait avec ses paroles. Lui qui par le passé était toujours là pour elle. Il était son ami, son amant, son compagnon… son âme sœur ? Peut-être bien. Il était venu la chercher en Somalie, elle avait toujours pu compter sur lui, et aujourd'hui, c'est lui qui avait besoin d'elle. Mais comment aider quelqu'un qui vous balance des insanités blessantes à la figure ? Elle fit un pas dans la chambre et claqua violemment la porte retenant un frémissement. Elle n'était pas entrée là depuis avant son accouchement, avant, quand cet endroit était encore synonyme de bonheur. Mais aujourd'hui ce n'était que douleur, tristesse et chagrin.

« Je ne veux plus jamais entendre ses mots dans ta bouche, Anthony DiNozzo. Plus jamais c'est bien clair ! Tu veux savoir la vérité ! Et bien moi aussi je souffre. Tu crois quoi ? Que je suis si insensible ? Tu veux que je pleure ? Tu sais très bien que j'en suis incapable. J'aurais pensé que tu t'en rendrais compte, tu connais mon passé au Mossad !

-Ziva… »

Elle avait du mal à contenir sa colère et des larmes de fureur envahissaient ses yeux et ses joues. Quittant le rocking-chair, il fit un pas vers elle, mais elle recula.

« Je suis tellement désolé.

-Il est un peu tard.

-Pardonne-moi. J'ai été un abruti.

-Ca tu peux le dire. »

Il attendit qu'elle lui ouvre l'espace de ses bras avant de réaliser qu'elle ne ferait pas le premier pas. Pourtant elle en mourrait d'envie mais quelque chose semblait la retenir. Il se doutait qu'un simple désolé ne suffirait pas. Elle était là devant lui et la seule chose qu'il lui vient à l'esprit et qu'il avait de la chance de l'avoir. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé, tout ce qu'elle avait traversé… sans sa détermination, elle ne serait plus de ce monde aujourd'hui. Mais elle s'était accrochée, elle avait eu la force de lutter pour sa survie alors qu'elle s'était fait la promesse de ne jamais se laisser capturer vivante et tout ça parce qu'elle n'avait jamais pu mettre une croix sur son envie de le revoir. Lui, Anthony DiNozzo Junior. Des fois, il se demandait ce qu'elle lui trouvait, et elle lui avait déjà donné un semblant de réponse, il était comme une lanterne dans la nuit, son phare, il avait encore foi dans l'être humain alors qu'elle n'avait plus rien à attendre de la vie.

« Épouse-moi ! »

Les mots avaient jailli de sa bouche comme une évidence. Il la voulait. Il voulait que tous sachent qu'elle était sienne. Puis d'un coup ses mots lui firent peur, quand il l'a vit brutalement reculer. Mince, il avait peur d'avoir fait une connerie, il aurait dû s'y attendre. Ziva n'était pas le genre de femmes qui fondait en larmes devant une demande en mariage. Eux qui avait déjà eu du mal à construire leur relation, entre peur de l'engagement, manque de confiance et inconnu.

« Pourquoi tu as dit ça ?

-C'est pas vraiment la bonne réponse.

-Tu n'aurais pas du dire ça.

-Aurais-je ébranlé un de ses murs que tu t'obstines à tenir autour de toi.

-Oui, non, peut-être. »

Elle avait murmuré ses derniers mots aussi troublé que lui. Aucun de deux ne savait où il en était. Comment faire la part des choses alors qu'ils étaient tous deux au bord d'un gouffre qui menaçait d'engloutir leur confiance, et peut-être même leur couple. Depuis toujours leurs sentiments brouillaient la donne entre eux, entre amour, passion et dépendance affective, les limites étaient toujours floues et cela avait bien failli les détruire plus d'une fois, après le départ de Gibbs, la mort de Michael…

« Laisse-moi du temps…

-Laisse m'en aussi. J'ai toujours voulu une famille. Et perdre notre bébé alors que j'ai déjà failli te perdre plus d'une fois est difficile pour moi.

-Reviens au travail. McGee et Abby tournent en rond… Et j'ai besoin de toi là bas.

-D'accord. Mais promet moi de réfléchir à ma proposition. »

Elle esquissa un sourire, elle devait avouer que l'idée d'une vraie famille lui plaisait, elle avait frôlé ce rêve avant qu'on ne lui arrache son enfant, cette petite fille aux yeux verts et au regard malicieux. Cette petite fille a qui elle avait voulu cacher les horreurs de ce monde et qui avait failli la rendre folle. Une famille… Voilà ce que lui promettait cet homme qu'elle chérissait plus que tout. Elle savait qu'à deux ils seraient capables de se relever de cette épreuve que Dieu avait mise sur leur route. Mais elle savait qu'elle ne serait pas totalement heureuse et libre tant qu'elle n'aurait pas défié son père. Mais quand Tony lui prit la main, elle sut que rien n'était impossible. Il le lui avait déjà prouvé.

**FIN**


End file.
